


As the night goes by.

by skyblue993



Series: Guide us home [5]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Guide us home Series, M/M, Oneshot, Parents, Rewritten version, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue993/pseuds/skyblue993
Summary: Just a regular sleepless night.





	As the night goes by.

Anyone watching from afar would find the scene undoubtedly adorable. They're all gathered in front of the tv, sitting on the couch. Parker's curled up on Connor's lap, his eyes huge and shiny watching Finding Nemo playing on the tv while Jude holds Vanessa to his chest as her tiny pink mouth latching to her bottle, sucking eagerly as her long eyelashes fan against her rosy cheeks. She's been quite hungry, apparently. And, by the look Connor's sending his way, she definitely isn't the _only_  one. Jude decides to keep his gaze firm at the tv, despite not being really into this particular movie, although the aching, unquenched curiosity to glance at the alpha sitting literally next to him ( as if was needed to check if Connor was actually capable of looking away) surge within him. The thought alone makes blood rush south against his own control. He hears a short intake of breath coming from his left, knowing, straight away, that Connor must have sensed that rush of adrenaline coursing through his veins as well, the pace of his heart beats quickly picking up speed. But honestly, what can they do about it? Neither of them is to be blamed for staying hard ever since they got interrupted by Vanessa's wailing cutting into their, now very seldom,  _sexy time_. Parker wasn't to be blamed either for waking up in the middle of the night by his sister's cry and they couldn't possibly blame him for starting to cry too. So, maybe yes. This looks _actually_  cute, a picture of a family all gathered together (at one am, but  _still._ ) in front of the tv, but even Christ in the highest sky can sense the actual tension filling the air, the desire to rush upstairs, tear each other's clothes off and break the mattress.

Vanessa's sound asleep in Jude's arms. Her mouth slightly parted, leaving soft snores against the soft fabric Jude's shirt, her tiny fingers clutching around the fabric. The sight makes Jude's heart skip beats, still astounded by how lucky he's gotten to get to be alive to witness all of this. _The family he's started with Connor._ Jude bends slightly to press a soft kiss into his daughter's hair before standing up on his feet. The moment he does, Connor's and Parker's eyes shoot to his own, a burning look into Connor's eyes make his eyebrow to arch in a frown.

"What?"

It's Parker that pipes in, asking. "Dad, come watch Finding Nemo with us?"

Jude's eyes flicker's to Connor's for a brief moment before wetting on his bottom lip. Guilt welling into his chest because he really, really wants to be fucked, or go to sleep. Watching Nemo isn't really in his plans at the moment. "Um.. dad's actually-"

"He will.” Connor intervenes, a forced smile taking over his features as soon as an excited yelp echoes through the room. " _Right_ , _dad_?"

"Yes, dad! Please! Please!"

Jude wants to Kill Connor, knowing that he used his incapacity to say no to Parker for his own benefits. He sighs, rubbing his eyeballs in exhaustion as he murmurs with a tired edge in his voice, "Fine. I'm gonna tuck Vanessa to bed and come downstairs with you guys."

Parker starts Jumping on Connor's leg, an excited look taking over his face as he claps his hands. "Yay!  _Sleepover night!"_

 

 

Connor was actually hoping that Parker would fall asleep halfway through the movie but despite some big, fat yawns escaping him and the way his half-lidded eyes keep heavily shutting and fluttering open, he doesn't seem to cave in.

 

Parker's sitting on the floor, his back resting against the couch since he claimed himself _exhausted_ of being squashed between his dads previously cuddling on the couch.

"I can feel you." Jude murmurs sleepily, his eyes already fallen shut. He hears a breathless laugh escaping Connor as he leaves feather kisses down the back of his neck, clearly less sleepy than Jude.

"It's way more awake than I am."

Jude sighs, unconsciously rubbing against the hardness poking him from behind.

“Christ Jude..”

"Do you think he'll decide to go to bed sometime in the next decade?"

Jude sounds just as desperate as Connor.

"I most definitely hope so. I want to wreck this little ass." Connor moans softly in his ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth.

"My ass's not little." Jude retorts with an outraged snort leaving his throat, shifting on the couch when Connor's fingers brush over the outrageous outline of his clad erection.

"But not big enough to handle my knot, either."

Jude lets out a snort, his eyes slowly falling open and flickering over Parker, who's still sitting on the carpet, his eyes glued to the television. _Thank God._

"Do you think it's appropriate to talk about your knot with your son sitting right there?”

“He doesn't even know what a knot is.” Connor laughs, shaking his head a little bit.

“Well, when he'll ask us, I'll leave you to handle the whole  _'Knot'_  talk all by yourself.”

 “The knot talk? Is that even a thing?”

Jude just rolls his eyes, murmuring sleepily and a little bit turned on. “Just shut up, Connor.”

Connor's sultry voice makes blood rush south for the umpteenth time tonight when he moves his lips to Jude's ear and tells him, voice soft and full of intent. “ _Make_ me.”

“Oh my God, are you serious right now?” Jude groans when Connor's fingers slip past the waistband of his pajama pants, clearly heading south.

“I am serious like the boner in my pants.” Connor replies without missing a beat, his thumb skillfully swiping across the wet head of Jude's cock. The moment he makes contact with Jude's shaft, he bites down on his bottom lip _hard_ to fight back the loud moan that almost erupts from him.  
  
“There's our son! Sitting  _right there_!” Jude growls through gritted teeth, just as silently as possible, shooting an alarmed glance to the poor kid, oblivious to the horndogs of his dads groping each other like teenagers on the couch, just two inches away from his head.

“Dad?” Connor's hand goes still from beneath the thin blanket Connor's spread over them, Jude's eyes shooting open, his voice trembling slightly as he asks, “Y-Yes, Park?”

Parker yawns, slowly standing up on his feet, a tiny hand rubbing over his sleepy eye. He murmurs under his breath, voice small and innocent.“Can you carry me to bed?”

Connor's back on his feet in a heartbeat, a million watt smile taking over his feature that makes Jude roll his eyes. Jesus. He looks like he's just won the lottery. Well, In a way he kind of did. They both do.

“I'll take you!” Connor announces. Parker, still oblivious, leans in to kiss his dad on his cheek. Jude smiles before pressing a kiss to his forehead, taking a little moment to inhale the soft, familiar vanilla scent filling his nostrils.

“Night daddy.”

“Goodnight love.”

Connor's still grinning like crazy when Parker asks him a piggyback to his room.

 

 

Jude doesn't have the strenght required in his body to make a quip about Connor literally turning into  _ _Flash__ _(_ in the flesh) when it comes to tucking their kids into bed. He's too horny and too tired to even bother. He just waits for Connor to tuck Parker into bed and check if Vanessa's still fast asleep before pulling his pants and briefs off. Connor doesn't take too long before striding into the living room with no trace of clothes in sight, on him.

Jude's eyes grow cloudy with lust as soon as Connor hovers above him on the couch, between his spread legs and kisses him with feverish hunger.

They do that for what seems like forever. Kissing and rubbing against each other until they're both impossibly hard and until their mouths are ravaged and swollen red by their kissing.

But then, something shifts.

Despite being the one in charge, Connor lets Jude flip them over on the couch. Connor lands on his back, squirming under the lustful look written all over Jude's features as he bends down, laying small, teasing kisses over his cheeks and on his nose before trailing down his mouth, pressing a feather kiss at the corner of it, eliciting an exhausted groan to escape from Connor.

"Tease."

Jude smiles knowingly, his fingers brushing over Connor's nipples.

"Jesus, Jude."

Jude's eyes flutter shut as he bends down, his mouth following the same trail and taking deep satisfaction at every noise he manages to bring out of the alpha, meaning he's being a good omega and nothing, can replace the feeling of adequacy that surges through him whenever Connor's fingers tangle in his hair, praising how good he is for Connor and how good his mouth makes him feel. Jude's hard and tired and leaking from the tip but he'd happily drag it out until dawn just to keep listening to those words.

"M-my omega. M-my gorgeous omega."

That works as an incentive to drag it out. Jude moans impossibly loud as soon as he wraps his hand around Connor's cock, slowly stroking until his palm's completely covered in precome. Connor's jerking against the friction of his hand, his hips lifting off the couch as he rides the waves of pleasure created by Jude's touch.

"S-stop." Connor moans, loud and wanton, his red-rimmed eyes shooting open. Jude immediately stops moving his hand, already missing the warmth of Connor's cock against his palm. Connor grabs him by the back of his neck, pulling him down. 

"I need to wreck you." He announces.

Jude's more than okay with it.

"God." Jude gasps when Connor's finger slides into his deliriously wet hole. The perks of being an Omega is the way he's able to self-lubricate so they don't even bother to go find their stash of lube hidden around the house. 

"Please, fuck me before one of the kids starts crying again or I'll swear to God, I'll be the one crying." 

Connor's laugh vibrates against his sweaty collarbone, his finger moving skillfully into him. "You are ridiculous."

"I'm horny. There's also that." Jude retorts, biting back a moan when Connor's finger brushes over the right spot. "And I'm also about to fall asleep with your fingers in my ass so please, put a cock on it."

"Did you just made a filthy pun out of a Beyoncè's song?"

"Yes, yes. I'm awful. Now just fuck me."

"Your wish is my command." Connor obliges, finally pushing the head of his cock past Jude's rim. 

 

 

 

The following morning Jude's sitting at the kitchen table sipping some orange juice while flipping through the pages of his favorite magazine when he hears something he never thought he was going to hear, not for a dozen of years, at least. 

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Park?" 

Parker looks up, a curious light in his hazel eyes as he asks Connor with white innocence filling his voice, "What is a  _knot?_ " 

 


End file.
